Silly Love Songs
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: I've really learned to dread and loathe the Day of St. Valentine. LxJ oneshot


You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

But I look around me and I see it isn't so.

Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.

What's wrong with that?

I'd like to know.

Cause here I go again!

-Paul and Linda McCartney and Wings.

Silly Love Songs

I've really learned to dread, and loathe the Day of St. Valentine. Because of what happened in first year, and no one had let me live it down. Everyone else that day had gotten the singing cupids, or chocolate, of maybe just a simple piece of paper with some rhyme on it, but me? No such luck. I mean sure, the singing cupids were embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as having James bloody Potter sing "All You Need Is Love," by the Beatles to me in your first year.

People didn't even move to help the poor girl, blushing like a maniac. Nope. Not even a teacher. They all sat there and appraised Potter, sang along, and clapped with him. But I was left for myself.

And my whole year wouldn't stop reminding me for weeks.

"All you need is love Evans!"

"Aw give the guy a chance Evans!"

"Oh look at her blush!"

But no one, I seriously mean _no one_ could've understood the feelings shooting through me when Potter was standing _on the table_ in front of me. I don't even know. I don't know which I was feeling more: Hatred, anger, or excruciating embarrassment.

* * *

You'd really think that maybe he'd have grown up a little bit in the span of a year. But unfortunately for me, he didn't. I remember standing there, right in the middle of the hall, and Potter was there again, singing "Your Song," by Elton John to his heart's content. And my so called friends were saying things like "Awwww," and "How sweet!" Sweet?! Potter didn't know how to be sweet. He only knew how to be an arrogant toe rag who didn't care a sickle for anybody else's feelings!

Sirius and Remus were singing along, with their friend all the way, and I was yet again, left for myself. I couldn't take this much anymore, and snuck through a band of Slytherins, who were also singing along, and probably planning to find me later. After I went through the crowd I made a break for the History of Magic room.

Slamming the door behind me, and making Professor Binns jump, I slumped against the door. I vowed to make Potter pay, and was just happy that he wasn't in this class.

* * *

This is really getting old. I mean really. Why doesn't he go embarrass one of the girls around me? They'd _die_ to be in my position right now? But James didn't seem interested in what I wanted, hence he was still singing "If My Heart Was A House," by Owl City. Did he not see that I hated him? I mean, just a week ago:

_Flashback_

"_Evans! You know, you can't run away from me forever."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh I sure can. I have a good endurance, I can run for a long time. So maybe you should just give up the race!"_

"_Race? Who said anything about a race?"_

"_Ugh, you are so stupid! Take your bloody head out of your arse and see the world! Look around you and everything isn't perfect anymore!"_

"_You're saying my arse is perfect?"_

"_UGGGGGGGGGHHH!!!"_

And after conversations like that, he still dares to say the cursed words, "Go out with me Evans?" Merlin knows how much I hate hearing those words…

.(A/N:I jump around in the world of music, so I know some of the songs aren't from there time, so just pretend!)

* * *

_But hold your breath, _

_Because Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, _

_Over again, don't make me change my mind, _

_Or I won't live to see another day, _

_I swear it's true, _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, _

_You're impossible to find. _

If it wasn't James Potter singing this to me in fourth year, I would've been swooning like any other normal girl. But sadly it was, because he still wasn't getting the hint. This time, I just cracked, too much stress from upcoming exams, and now this. I just marched right up to him. He looked pleased that I was walking up to him, and I put a sickly sweet smile on my face. Sirius and Remus were giving each other looks that said "Wow! It actually worked!"

_CRACK!_

And the whole common room went silent. People weren't smiling at James anymore, and the other Marauders were looking at me with looks between appalled and angry. My friends, Rosie and Alyssa stared at me, eyes wide.

But one thing that'll haunt my mind, and don't ask me why, was James' face. A red imprint of my hand was starting to show on the side of his face, and I couldn't see his eyes, which still to this day, I'm thankful for. Sirius got up and started towards me, but James just stood up and held out his hand for him to stop. Sirius looked at him with a worried expression, and James shook his head. He turned his head back to the front, and put on his winning smile, that didn't reach his eyes. He strode to the boys dormitory stairs, his three friends in toe, and didn't look back.

It would've worried me, but the very next day, I heard from behind me, "Hey Evans, thanks for the mark. Is that your Valentine then?" He said, slipping his arm around my shoulders, and waggling his eyebrows. Just like Potter, to simply ignore being slapped and pursue again. I had to take deep breaths to stop myself from giving him a mark on the other cheek.

* * *

It was a pity. I actually had liked the song "Time Is Running Out," by Muse, but now it had to be deleted from my song list, because that's the song James chose for this Valentines day. How sad. Like in second year, we were in the hallway again, and he was following me, serenading me, down to lunch. I looked straight forward, trying not to think about the annoying boy behind me. Have you ever tried to not think about James Potter when he's serenading you down the hallway? Of course you haven't, you don't have to put up with him! (A/N: I would love to put up with him….) Maybe that's why Rosie and Alyssa never understood why I never gave him a chance, and why I couldn't stand him.

He finished the song, bowing to the clapping around him, and blowing kisses. _What a sap, _I thought. I turned on my heel, my long, red hair swirling around me. "Are you done?" I asked stiffly. He looked over at me, "Well yes Evans, the song is over. Couldn't you tell?" His friends chuckled to themselves. Oh yes, it was _very _funny. "Yeah I know, but are you done as in, forever? I'm really sick of all of this." Once I'd started talking to him, it was all just spilling out.

"Evans?" James looked at me confusedly. Of course he'd be confused by my remark.

"How many times do I have to clarify this? I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid then you! I will _never, ever _like you! You can keep up the chase, you can try all you want, do whatever, it will never work. Waste your life on me, go ahead, but I'll never like you. Ever. So give up, Potter. I'm sick of you, and your silly games, and your silly love songs!" I was yelling by now, not even trying to, and I was attracting a crowd. But I couldn't really make my mouth stop.

"Just give up already Potter!" I shouted, finished with my rant. Everyone around us gasped, and whispers erupted and everyone's eyes were on James. Said boy just sat there looking at me, his face indescribable. I'd never seen this face. No hint of mischief in sight.

"Do you…do you mean that?" he croaked, as if he'd never talked in his life.

I spoke before I could think, "It would make my day Potter." I spat.

He took a step back, and there were more whispers.

"Jeez Evans, you don't have to be so harsh!" Sirius yelled, trying to being attention away from me and his best friend. I just rolled my eyes at him, and turned around, heading for the Great Hall, my head held high. I'd finally told Potter off. I didn't expect it to work, but he finally knew what I wanted. I didn't even look back, but if I had, I would've seen a fifteen year old boy, looking like a lost five year old, waiting for his mom to come save him.

* * *

I had been right. It'd taken him a while, but about a week after last Valentines Day, he'd come up to me, shooting out date offers like a machine gun. Hmmm…. A machine gun actually seemed really nice right now.

"Lily? Earth to Lily!" Alyssa shouted in my ear, slapping the back of my head. I flinched, scrunching up my nose. "What!?" I snapped at her. She pointed over to a group of girls. I rolled my eyes, knowing what they were shouting and swooning over already. _James Potter is in the building_, a voice said in my head. He'd definitely filled out his body, now muscular from quidditch, and he finally caught up with his age. I wasn't admitting that he was good looking! He was just…a normal sixteen year old. Who happened to be one of the most wanted guys in our year. And who also was a prefect with me this year. Lucky me.

I heard all of the girls coming up behind me, and I looked away from my book that I'd been pretending to read. A deep voice coughed behind me, and I slowly turned my head and looked up. James was standing there. Looking quite awkward, I had to say.

"No Potter. I won't be your Valentine, and I won't go out with you." I drawled, sounding scarily like Malfoy.

James ran a hand through his insane hair._ Strange, he's nervous. Hm._

"No, actually, I was just asking…could you come outside for a second?" he almost choked on his words. The girls around him looked desperately up at him. I heard one girl whisper, "She doesn't even like him!" James cheeks went slightly red at that. Wait. James blushing? _James?_ What's going on? I looked back down at my book, and thought. _Oh go on! _One side of my head concluded._ But he might be pulling a prank…_ The sane side reasoned._ Oh whatever! Just see what he wants!_

"Ok Potter, but make it quick." The chair squeaked as I pushed it back and stood up. I followed him out of the library, down all the stairs. It was dinner, and he was leading me to the Great Hall. _Is he escorting me? What the hell is he up to?_ I frowned at the thought. When we got through the doors, everyone was in there already, all years and houses, but no tables.

Instead, there was a huge stage, lights, instruments and everything. James walked up to it, hopping up onto it, and Remus and Sirius walked on from the sides. _Oh no…I forgot. It's Valentines Day. _I sighed internally. Oh Merlin, save me. Everyone quieted down, seeing what was happening, and some people were sneaking glances at me.

Then the guitar started, played by Sirius. A soft sound, familiar. And James walked up to the microphone, and started singing. He really did have a good voice.

_Yesterday, _

_All my troubles seemed so far away, _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay._

_Oh I believe, in Yesterday._

Remus pulled up a violin under his chin, and pulled the bow gracefully across it.

_Suddenly, _

_I'm not half the man I used to be._

_There's a shadow hanging over me, _

_Oh Yesterday, cam suddenly._

_Why, she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said , something wrong, now I know, for Yesterday._

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play, _

_Now I need a place to hide away, _

_Oh I believe in Yesterday._

_Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said, something wrong, now I know, for Yesterday._

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play, _

_Now I need a place to hide away, _

_Oh I believe in Yesterday._

He hummed the last part of the tune. Another one by the Beatles. He must really like them. The Great Hall erupted in applause. But James didn't bow. He just smiled at everyone, his eyes hollow. He added a quick "Thank You," in the microphone, then, stepped off the stage. He made his way to the crowd over to me. _Uh oh, here it comes._ "Will you be my Valentine Evans?" was already echoing through my head. But that's not what he said. His eyes were endless holes when he got up to me. The sad smile still in place.

"Happy Valentines Day Lily. And Congratulations." He said to me, over the clapping.

_Congratulations?_ "Congratulations for what?" I asked.

The sad smile faltered. He looked tortured, that I was actually making him say it. I didn't understand.

"Congratulations, you won."

I looked at him, openly confused now. He sighed, he took a deep breath.

"I give up."

I shattered. Everything started spinning and I felt like I was falling through the floor. Only I knew what that meant. He looked at me worriedly for a second, and looked like he would reach out to me, to save me from falling. Then he just shook his head, turning around and disappearing into the crowd. My chest deflated, like I had no air. Why was I reacting like this? I should be jumping for joy, cheering louder than any student in this room. But I had no air. I couldn't take a breath. I tried searching for a black haired head in the crowd, make him come back and take what he said and swallow it back up again. _Why in Merlin's name would you want him to do that? This should be the happiest day of your life!_

Now I knew why he picked that song. But no one else around me seemed to notice anything. They went right on clapping their hands raw. I had to get out of here. I turned to run, but a huge Ravenclaw boy was in my way. I squished past him, all out sprinting for the huge doorway. Hot trails fell down my cheeks. Why am I crying? Why? When I got to the open air of the hall, I slumped against the wall. I don't know what I was waiting for, but something told me it wasn't coming.

* * *

It was too quiet. It had been since the beginning of the year. Something was missing. "Hey Lily, we're heading down to breakfast. You coming?" I didn't move from my bed. My friends took that as a no, and they left. When the door shut quietly behind them, I fell onto my side, jumping slightly from the springs. It was Valentines Day already. The last Valentines Day of my Hogwarts career. The radio was going on the other side of the room.

"For all you lovely couples out there on this wonderful day of love, here's the Beatles!"

No. Please. Don't torture me with that, no. They were. They were seriously playing it.

John Lennon's voice seemed to be mocking me,

_There's nothing you can't do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy!_

_All you need is-_

I ran over across the room and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Now I knew what was missing. What had been missing since Valentines Day last year.

"Go out with me Evans?"

_Yesterday…_

"I give up."

All went through my ears.

All of that was missing. And for some reason, it was seriously piercing through me. I honestly missed Potter pulling on my pigtails.

I knew what I had to do now.

-x-

"Happy Valentines Hogwarts! Eat up!" Dumbledore said from the high table. Everyone went to eat all of the foods dyed red and pink. I just stared at the food in front of me. It went from puddings, to chicken, to ice cream, to pies and cakes. I looked down the table at a certain boy. He looked happy, laughing with his friends, and piling the food onto his plate. But I knew better. I'd seen those laughing, sparkling eyes go hollow every time the slid over me. I knew what was going through his head.

_Alright Lily. You can do this. He did it so many times. How hard can it really be?_ Well that's easy for my brain to say. He's a Marauder, that's why it was so easy for him. It was expected of them. But me…I shook the thought from my head. No. The voice was right. I could do this._ That's right girl! You can do this! Go! While you got the nerve up!_

I took a quick deep breath, and got up from my seat. Rosie and Alyssa looked up at me, eyes questioning. I nodded to them, but turned on my heel, heading for the high table, for all of the teachers. People were starting to look at me, watch me stride up. Dumbledore froze, his fork in mid air.

All the Professors were asking questions with their eyes, and I ignored it. With my wand, I conjured a small podium, and stepped up on it. I had everyone's attention, including the most important person in the audience. I used a spell to expand my voice to fill the whole hall.

"Happy Valentines Day everyone. For the past six years, there has been a tradition in my honor, done by a certain James Potter. In admittance, I missed that this year. It never happened, even though I was waiting for it. I'd like to apologize to him. I never showed gratitude, because I never knew that I expected it, and that it was something had wove itself into my life, along with daily offers for dates."

Some people chuckled at this, but I couldn't see anyone. A spotlight was coming at me from the ceiling, and I was so thankful for that. I might've fainted.

"So, this time, in honor of James, I have a song."

There were gasps, and whispers, taking me back to fifth year. _Go. You can do it. Just sing._ I actually listened to the voice, and took in a breath. The music started as I'd set up earlier, and I sang.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around._

_I swear that you could hear it, _

_It makes such an all mighty sound, _

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it, _

_It makes such an all mighty sound!_

_Louder than sirens, _

_Louder than bells, _

_Sweeter than heaven _

_And hotter than hell!_

_I ran to a tower, _

_Where the church bells chime_

_I hoped that they would clear my mind,_

_The left a ringing in my ear, _

_But that drum's still beating, loud and clear!_

I started getting more confident, my voice wasn't shaky anymore. And I started moving with the music a little.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells,_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell!_

_Louder than sirens, _

_Louder than bells, _

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell!_

_Louder than sirens, _

_Louder than bells, _

_Sweeter than heaven _

_And hotter than hell!_

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this heat, it fills my head up _

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I run to the river and dive straight in_

_I pray that the water will drown out the din_

_But as the water fills my mouth_

_It couldn't wash the echoes out, _

_But as the water fills my mouth _

_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_

_Al empty as that beating drum_

_But the sound has just begun_

_As I move my feet towards your body _

_I can hear this beat, it fills my head up and gets_

_Louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head _

_That starts when you're around, _

_I swear that you could hear it _

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around, _

_I swear that you could hear it _

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven _

_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens _

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven _

_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat, it fills my head up and gets louder _

_And louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder!_

I finished the song, the last note still echoing on the walls, and I bowed my head. I opened my eyes to the floor to see a pair of feet. My eyes moved up only a little, already knowing who it was. My green, emerald eyes, met his hazel eyes, and the spark was back in them. He was truly smiling at me. James Potter was back. He held his hand up towards me, and I took it. He helped me down and pulled me into a hug.

"You won, James." I mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled away a little, his smile still in place.

"It appears I have." was all he said. And he kissed me. Right there, in front of everyone. It was so cliché, but isn't the actual day itself a cliché? I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When we pulled apart, people were clapping and stomping their feet. Dumbledore was smiling that smile that said "I knew it would happen some time or another!" and Professor McGonagall looked shocked. I felt my blush, but for once I wasn't trying to hide it.

"I love you Lily." I smiled at James, hugging him tightly again.

"I know. I love you James. Happy Valentines Day."

What's wrong with silly love songs?

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwwwwww!!!! I know it was kind of cliché, but like Lily said, isn't Valentines Day a cliché itself? So Happy Valentines Day to everyone!

Read and Review! No flames please!


End file.
